onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yami Yami no Mi
Note Bb can turn into his element its just he has a serious weakness as far as attacks are concerned. He pretty much demostrates he can. However, its not like he can still avoid the attacks, they are alays drawn into him anway so aside from that note nothing much changes. --One-Winged Hawk 06:06, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, Teach being a Logia Devil Fruit user, means that he can turn into a big black mass of darkness. The only problem with that is that it's pretty much useless against standard attacks. What's the use of turning into a substance larger than your regular self if it's only going to be an easier target for enemies to hit. That strategy would work for other Logias like Crocodile and Eneru, but not for Teach. So unless Teach can move around with ease while in a larger form like the members of CP9, he's just going to be a huge sitting target.Mugiwara Franky 09:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think it has nothing to do with his movement speed, but his ability to disperse around attacks like all logias do. his gravitational matter attracts the attacks to hit his particles anyway, so dispersing wouldn't do any good. his actual mobile efficiency is unknown as of now, he could use it like smoker/crocodile to travel huge distances for all we know. --Hyper megaman 17:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Teach boasts very much about his ability, saying "everything is useless before darkness". But i'm thinking that if he were to battle Kizaru, who ate the Pika Pika no Mi, he would be utterly defeated. If you are inside a totally dark room and light a match, the whole room will be filled with the light. I'm thinking that Kizaru's light would defeat Teach in the same way.Sandrew 17:10, 11 April 2009 :FYI, a black hole absorbs ALL light. Threw out this theory weeks ago sadly. One-Winged Hawk 18:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I suppose you are right. It makes sense. I just thought of darkness and not a black hole. Sandrew 18:36, 11 May 2009 He wouldn't be defeated but he wouldn't win either. If Smoker and Ace draw then so would Blackbeard and Kizaru. Drunk Samurai 18:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Umm... :P those two couldn't fight each other because they are harmonious non physical elements. Blackbeard would take twice the damage from the explosions, but would probably endd up smotheriing his light in darkness, if he can turn day to night, he can probably limit Kizaru's ability even at range. (can't sign due to messed up signals, and doesn't have an account) Hmm, if Luffy fought black beard in gear 2nd then when luffy gets physical contact wif blackbeard, losing his rubber abilities wont his internal organs burst? o_o" Jackium 07:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) link title : Devil Fruit powers aren't canceled that quickly or completely. Even while completely submerged in the basin of Arlong Park, Luffy's neck still stretched when pulled.Emil12345558 20:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Light is the opposite of dark so they would draw. Also Smoke, light, and darkness are not elements at all. Drunk Samurai 18:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) : okay Smoke and fire are A) not opposites and B) both non-corporeal 'essences' for lack of a better word. If Ao Kiji and Ace fought. Ace'd win, simple as that. and light can be bent and pulled by gravity just like everything else, therefore the Yami Yami no Mi could be used to pull Kizaru close, where it's unique nullifying ability would allow the monstrous strength of blackbeard to overwhelm him. Who says Ace would win? Light is the opposite of darkness which is what Blackbeard's devil fruit is so they would cancel each other out. Drunk Samurai 21:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :As it can't be said that Ace would win against Aokiji, so too can't it be said that Blackbeard and Kizaru would cancel each other. We have no idea how the power of Light would fare against Darkness considering the physics. Due to Blackbeard's unique ability of sucking Devil Fruit powers and Black Hole properties, Kizaru's powers would most likely be sucked unless such a situation showing otherwise would be shown. True that doesn't necessarily mean that Kizaru would lose instantly to Blackbeard, however, from most known sources it seems more like light negation rather than both powers being canceled.Mugiwara Franky 12:35, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :What a hell.. of corse Kizaru would win.. just remember how Ace throw fire arrwos and they didn't got absorbed, or how luffy puched him and he didn't even dodge.. if Kizaru threw some o those lasers it would be even faster, and more devastating.. xD And he could do his signature kick, it would be to fast to BB, who as some kind of difficulty to avoid attacks (just see how he didn't avoide any attack so far...~and he seemed in hurt so it wasn't by purpose 23:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, this is becoming worthy of the forum. LEts face it, its not confirmed that traditional standards of Light Vs Dark work yet here in DFs so lets leave it at that. If you want to keep speculating on it, perhaps its time the discussion got moved to the manga forum? One-Winged Hawk 23:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Yami Yami no Mi negates fruits no matter what kind of contact Blackbeard has with his opponent. The reason why Luffy's and Whitebeard's attacks wounded him was because they used (Haōshoku) Haki. After having been struck by Luffy, Blackbeard commented on how Luffy's Haki had gotten stronger. Blackbeard's fruit-countering power rests in his own fruit, so if you counter HIS fruit with Haki/Seastone, you can use your own fruit on him.Emil12345558 20:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Over Scientific? Mugiwara Franky, if they want a short summary it's already in Blackbeard's page. This Yami Yami no Mi page should be detailed enough to explain all aspects of the power. It is a focused article on this subject afterall. Please stop removing the explaination. --Hyper megaman 17:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not going to side with either, but the article short only say what we know as fact, lacking speculation all together. I learnt long ago fluffinf out an article isn't always fesiable. Say what you need to say, make sure its canon and factual; the rest need not be here. One-Winged Hawk 18:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :The thing with that explanation is that over explains things rather than state what should be stated right away. Sure, the elaboration makes it look longer but the point is over explained. Certain points are somewhat lost by the long winded scientific explanation. The article maybe about the Devil Fruit as a whole but longer is not necessarily better in some cases. :The way its dictated also makes it sound more like a black hole and gravity fruit than a darkness fruit. Sure, the concepts of a black hole and gravity are aspects of the fruit but overemphasizing those aspects to the point that they overshadow the fact that the fruit is a darkness fruit, is a bit too much. :There's also the fact that some of it borders on the realm of speculation. Parts like the gravitational pull of the fruit can be countered by using a strong enough counter forces is a bit too much.Mugiwara Franky 12:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thatch Once we know Blackbeard extracted the Gura Gura no Mi from Blackbeard, it raises the question if Thatch did not consume the fruit. (Was it really necessary to kill Thatch just to steal something from his hands?) Is this worth info to be commented on the page? Ilovefoxes 02:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :For Thatch, it's kinda speculative to say that he ate the Yami Yami no Mi and that Blackbeard had to kill him because of that. From what can be interpreted, Thatch refused to give Blackbeard the fruit freely to a point that only killing him would meet Blabkbeard's goals. As to Blackbeard stealing the Gura Gura no Mi, it's kinda a question. It's not exactly clear if Blackbeard ate a fruit that grew from Whitebeard's body or he used his Yami Yami no Mi powers to extract the abilities.Mugiwara Franky 02:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC)